The Fangs That Bare Against Gods
by AzureFlameXIIIGod
Summary: The world as we know it is gone. Survival is the only option, and we are slowly losing. How can the people that eat gods defeat the persistent gods who return from death? The fate of humanity is slowly spiraling downwards; however, the fangs that these God Eaters have will gnaw at those mad gods one last time before inevitable extinction.
1. Bare Your Fangs

_**Sup. An idea just hit me, and I wrote this. With God Eater getting an anime adaptation, I wanted to get a hand at trying to do another God Eater fic; this time another crossover with Naruto. Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t own God Eater or Naruto**_

Chapter 1: Bare Your Fangs

In an office, behind a glossy mahogany desk sat a man with considerable, long blond hair that cascaded down to his chin. He wore a white, tall-collared trenchcoat with two large pockets outside near the hips. On his neck was a black scarf fastened by a silver, metal tie, completely ornamental. This man leaned back on his chair, and crossed one of his legs over the other, and patted the black pant leg. He silently mused to himself. ' _Only five casualties today_ _…_ _impressive. Now I do wonder what a New-Type could do to lessen the numbers? The missing link between blade and gun has been found, yet no one is capable to wield it._ ' He frowned upon that tiny fact. ' _We need a New-Type to wield that God Arc. For Aegis. For the last of humanity._ '

The phone rang, and the man answered it via speaker. "Director Shicksal." Called a young woman over the phone on his desk.

"Yes, Hibari?" Asked Shicksal. "What is it?"

"A new candidate has been found for the New-Type." Explained Hibari. Shicksal's eyes widened. Could this be it? Had the Far East finally found its first New-Type? Russia already beat everyone else in the New-Type race. France was second. Can the Far East Branch become third in this race to survive the end of the world? The Director studied the biography given on his computer in front of him. "He will be sent in for the initiation shortly." Hibari explained.

"Very well. Send him down." The Director ordered.

"At once, sir." And thus, the call ended.

Director Shicksal roamed over the biography of the candidate one final time, and stared at the young man's face. A freshly combed light brown hair parted just over the teen's right eye, and continued to go to the left side of his face. Few sets of stray strands form spikes on his head that follow the flow of his combed hair. His cobalt eyes showed much of his gentle, humane nature despite the picture taken was purely formal and without a smile. "Yuu Kannagi. Will you be a person that takes the drifting plank, or will you let someone else have it to save them?" His musings were interrupted instantly.

"Director." Called from the phone. A young man with a baritone voice was on the other side of the call. His greeting lacked enthusiasm despite the proper greeting to his superior.

"Soma…" The man answered. He did not flinch at the voice's disinterested tone. "How goes your mission?"

"There are no signs of the target here in the Sunken Grid." Answered Soma. "However…" The mere instance of the word sent the Director leaning forward in interest. "The second target you're looking for may have camped here recently. Corpses upon corpses of Gboros, Kongous, and Ogretails -all cut up- are littered around the Grid." Shicksal was about to ask a question when Soma interrupted. "The cuts are multiple with different angles to them along with missing cores to the fallen Aragami; a God Arc."

"So the target…this rogue…do you have an idea where he went?"

"None. His tracks are well covered. He knows he's being pursued." Soma replied. "My best guess would be the Wailing Plains or the Dead City."

"What about the City of Mercy?" The Director asked.

Soma grunted, then sighed. "The infestation of Vajra may suggest that even the target is wary of large numbers of large-type Aragami."

"Wary?" The Director repeated. "So he's not reckless. Impressive."

"Don't get your hopes up." Soma warned. "In my scouting, these Vajra didn't just go unscathed. They've scars that run along their torso as if it was a hit and run. The aftermath suggested these Vajra went into pursuit, then failed miserably because they returned with even more battle scars. If anything he's an amateur that doesn't know the meaning of a finishing blow against large-types."

"Or he's merely putting the Aragami in their rightful place." Shicksal surmised. "After all this rogue has gone and annihilated herds of Aragami, and for what? He's not killing to survive, neither is it for sport." The Director silenced himself momentarily. He checked his computer, and looked for something valuable. Putting up a map of the Far East Branch, Shicksal asked Soma a question. "Soma. Can you name the places where the target has camped regularly?"

"The Tranquil Temple, Sunken Grid, Wailing Plains, and Forgotten Carrier." The Director noted each location, and put up a grid. Tranquil Temple resided in the northeast; Sunken Grid in the opposite direction; Wailing Plains was in the west while Forgotten Carrier beached to the eastern shores. Such locations were almost cardinal due to the amount of missions taken in each one, but also because they surrounded the Far East Branch, the dead center of the map.

"According to the data of the Scouting Unit, these locations had a drastic decrease in Aragami infestations." Shicksal said. "That and the average population is at an all time low…"

"So you're saying this guy is being territorial?" Soma asked with serious doubt. "You have to be joking. What kind of monster does this guy have to be to ward off Aragami by his presence? We do just about as much killing as this guy, but we don't seem to be pushing the Aragami back. What does he have that we don't?" The Director stayed silent. Casually, he searched the side of his desk. Newspapers upon newspapers reported the rogue, who traveled eastward, and obliterated any Aragami in his path whilst carrying a prototype God Arc.

"Soma…this target is the kind of monster that has a brain, but shuts it off when fighting." Soma seemed disgruntled by that, yet chose to say nothing. "Despite that, he has a goal that gives him focus in his rampage; one I'm sure relates to his territorial behavior."

"And that is…?"

"To keep his motherland safe." The Director muttered. Soma didn't catch Shicksal's words, and tried to ask. "Soma. Return to base for standby. You may have a rookie to look after in a few days or so."

"W-" The call promptly ended.

The Director sighed. His eyes stared skyward. ' _Minato_ _…_ _Kushina_ _…_ _your son is doing a great service to humankind._ '

The phone rang again. Shicksal promptly answered. "Yes, Hibari?"

"The candidate is in the corridor outside the testing room." Hibari explained. "The Aptitude test will go on shortly. Would you like to come down to greet him?"

* * *

Yuu Kannagi wasn't surprised when a God Eater knocked on his door. He was of age, fit, and a possible God Eater. The last one was a must to live in the Far East Branch Arcology; however, the first two were a bonus in the eyes of the Fenrir forces. With the world in shambles, it's a wonder how some people managed to stay at peak performance. God Eaters tended to be better fed than the general population, but that didn't mean the guys up top slacked off when it came to weekly food distributions. People were relatively well fed, sure; however select few had the fitness and body to undergo the strenuous task of becoming a God Eater.

A quick goodbye to his little sister and father, and he was off…

To the obligatory waiting room at the lobby. One would think that a gargantuan building hosting a thousand God Eaters and hundreds of other staff would have some employees with openings in their schedule to handle poor folk stuck in the seemingly eternal damnation of the infernal waiting room. Yuu combed his hair back using his hands. He leaned back, and knocked the back of his head on the wall behind him. ' _Ugh_ _…_ _the wait is such a killer. First was the screening, next was the physical, then what?_ ' He looked at the clock over the counter, where a redheaded teenage girl stood clacking away at her keyboard. ' _I_ _'_ _ve been here for at least an hour. I guess people are just really busy_ _…_ '

"Yuu Kannagi?" Asked the girl at the counter. Yuu stood up and dusted the provided formal uniform in teal. It consisted of a teal collared jacket with stylishly stitched black patches from shoulder to sides that led down to pouches at the bottom. Three aesthetic black straps cradle his ribs laterally on both sides, and his long sleeves are cuffed to show the wrists. His left hand was covered in a black glove that exposed his fingers. Underneath the jacket, a white top with black accents contrast his teal jacket. His black pants are slightly baggy for movement, and the sides have strapped, white pouches for extra cargo. His footwear are a pair of boots with teal at the front to unify the color scheme. The tops of his boots restrained the ends of the pant legs without cutting off circulation. "We are ready for you to take the Aptitude test. Please follow the security guards in front of you to your testing room." Yuu stared at the two men who came into view. They wore gray battle fatigues, and carried with them assault rifles. Even in this world where Aragami ruled the land, there was still need for regular law enforcement with all the riots that occasionally happen. Wordlessly, Yuu followed the guards to the test room.

On the way, Yuu noticed the tense atmosphere around a group of God Eaters near a large gate. He and his escort of guards waited at the elevator, and so he listened to the topic at hand.

"Did you hear?" One said. "That rogue has gone and done another massacre." Yuu strained his ears to eavesdrop on the conversation. "This time, a herd of Kongous at the Tranquil Temple!"

"You're kidding! Solo? That had to have been a death wish! Kongou herds are terrifying enough even with a party!" Cried out another God Eater.

Another God Eater, a calm and collected one, spoke his mind. "From what the Unit that was supposed to have fought that herd, the Kongous didn't even look like Kongous. They were roadkill, body parts spread apart like confetti in an aftermath of a party." The others were alarmed at that.

"W-Who the hell is that guy?! Some kind of Berserker?!"

"I wouldn't doubt it that he has that type of control unit for his God Arc." The calm God Eater replied. The man crossed his arms while he continued talking. "That had to have been some brute strength to gut those Aragami like paper."

The elevator bell rang, and Yuu was ushered forth into the elevator once the doors opened. Metal gates closed first before the main elevator doors shut the boy and his escorts inside. Nerves shot up. Yuu shivered slightly. ' _There was a runaway God Eater cleaving Aragami like nothing?! What kind of monsters are made here?!_ ' The teen nearly shrieked from the conversation those gossiping God Eaters had.

"I wouldn't worry about that children's story they've cooked up, kid." Said one of the guards. You looked up, and stared at the one who made that remark. The guard's hair hung down and covered his eyes. He raised a hand in a small salute. "God Eaters fight with death in the backseat of their minds; they know it's there, but they ignore it." Yuu didn't understand what the guard meant by that. "With all the missions they've done, I think some loony God Eater hallucinated a berserker when it was actually them losing it in the middle of battle."

"Hey hey…" Started the other guard. "Don't scare the little guy." The teen stiffened imperceptibly. The other guard slapped Yuu's back. "This newbie's got potential. He's scared, but he's a professional at hiding his emotions. This institution needs some backbone in their forces." The doors opened. The guard led Yuu down the corridor, where a large, metal door blocked their path.

Once they arrived to the destination, the guards turned around. They placed a hand on Yuu's shoulders, and said a quick "Good luck" before leaving. The tone in which they said it unnerved Yuu slightly. It was as if they were sending him to his death! Weren't they just getting chummy with him?! Slowly, he turned to the door. Just what kind of test will it be? Yuu gulped. The giant doors open by sliding into its frame. Yuu hesitated to enter. From what he could see, Yuu saw that he would be in an arena. The arena looked to be battle-scarred. Cuts and dents paint the rusted and well-used walls. Moreover, in the middle of that arena, a strangely-made desk with a top to it that bore the insignia of Fenrir, a wolf with two curved fangs, beside its cheeks. From this distance, Yuu couldn't figure out what was on that desk.

He had one thing in mind however…

"Yuu Kannagi." Called out by a scientist via intercom in a room with wall-sized windows above the arena. "Please step forward." Reluctantly, the boy stepped forward. The doors behind him promptly closed once Yuu cleared the doorway. The sound of the shutting doors spooked Yuu. His arms flailed as he jumped forward from the sound. He quickly composed himself seeing as he was under the watchful eyes of Fenrir's scientists. The boy stared at the viewing box, and saw a man walk into the room. Due to the lights outlining the man's whole body in shadow Yuu could not make out physical features. Yuu decided to walk further if only to see what was on that desk, and who was that man. He stopped when he got his answers.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long." Said the voice of the Director of the Fenrir Far East Branch. Yuu put on a brave face to alleviate the rising tension of seeing the Director of the Branch's Aragami extermination force in front of him. "Now then…I welcome you to the Fenrir Far East Branch's God Eater Headquarters." The Director gave a pause. Yuu took the chance to bow, and greet.

"I'm honored to be recruited for the job, Director!" You shouted with forced enthusiasm.

"Hm…you can drop the act, boy." The man said. Yuu's fake happy demeanor shattered instantly by shock. "Anyways…I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the God Eaters."

' _Compatibility?_ ' Yuu wondered. ' _Why? Am I not already a candidate?_ '

The Director's hand pointed to the desk. "Please try to relax a little, boy. You'll…get better results that way."

Yuu grimaced at the hesitant tone and execution of the line. ' _Gosh even he sounds like he_ _'_ _s trying to psych me up for this, and failing miserably like those guards._ ' "Permission to speak, sir." Yuu requested whilst raising his hand.

"Go ahead."

"Frankly, the way you say that line doesn't help." Yuu said flatly. "It gives the opposite vibe that _really_ unsettles me."

"I see. I'll keep that in mind for next time." The man said. "When you're ready, go stand in front of the case right there at the center, and place your hand in the indentation there."

Yuu took a deep breath. Was he ready? Could he just leave now if he wasn't? What would happen if he failed? Word goes around that recruitment almost works every time. Yuu knew better though. There was never a certainty. Self-proclaimed impenetrable Anti-Aragami wall had been dented several times. Who's to say that won't break anytime soon?

' _That wall will break soon_.' Yuu realized morbidly. While God Eaters are many, they are vastly outnumbered to the general population. Seven percent of the total population in the Branch are God Eaters. While there are Defense Units, the rest are out on missions to thin out the Aragami or to gather materials for that Aegis Project he'd been hearing about. ' _If a number of them breach through the wall_ _…_ _what will happen to dad and Kasumi?_ ' The realization sparked small fire that ignited in his soul.

 _"_ _Good luck, big brother._ _"_

 _"_ _Come home safely._ _"_

' _I_ _'_ _ve got to protect them._ ' Yuu declared instantly. ' _To fight the monsters at our doors, I too shall become a monster._ ' God Eaters were injected with Oracle Cells, cells the Aragami were made of. That he knew as far as God Eaters were concerned. Their God Arcs, the weapons they fought with, were basically domesticated Aragami, and would be partnered with the new God Eater. ' _I get a cool armlet on my wrist to boot!_ ' He may not like the job, but if he looked stylish before his death, he could proudly say he died stylishly.

As contrast, the rational part of his mind mellowed him. This job was deadly; that he and anyone else who could understand what a God Eater was knew from the get-go. Yuu unbuttoned the top button on his white shirt. He grabbed something from underneath, and pulled out a pendant. It was a pendant with a circular, metal frame with an expertly cut to form a red spiral on the metal. ' _Nii-san_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _ll fulfill your dream of being a God Eater for you._ '

 _Someone patted Yuu_ _'_ _s shoulder. A boy with blond hair._ _"_ _Yuuchi, I leave this to you. I have to leave soon. I can_ _'_ _t be a God Eater here because my family and I have to go to another Branch._ _"_

 _"_ _Wha?_ _"_

 _The boy grinned. He placed a fist on his chest._ _"_ _But I won_ _'_ _t let that stop me, okay? I_ _'_ _m gonna be a God Eater overseas. I_ _'_ _m going to fight Aragami to help humanity! That pendant is a one-of-a-kind. So take care of it for me, okay?_ _"_

Yuu returned the pendant inside his shirt. The tiny fire in him blazed into a pillar of flame. He stepped forward to the case. He took a moment to gaze at his God Arc. It was a double-edged longsword, polished silver is its steel while the fuller, the groove on it, was gold and bore tattoo-like etchings. Down at the hilt, a pentagon-shaped chappe outlined in gold unite to create a gold cross with royal blue to fill the gap in between. Further down, a shield that looked to be cut in half was stationed at the God Arc's side like a skewed guard. The shield was golden, but bore several blue strands that glided over the gold to meet at the bottom of the shield. An extra piece was situated in front of the God Arc, and looked to be a stylish placeholder as it shared the same color scheme, yet seemed to lack a function to it.

Yuu inserted his hand into the indentation, then gripped on the handle of the God Arc. The boy suddenly had an epiphany. "Wait so the test is if I'm a ma-" The top of the case slammed down on Yuu's hand without warning. "Kh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUGGHH!" His wrist seared in pain. Something was flowing into him, but due to the pain, he could not remember what it was. His veins expanded. A foreign substance invaded his body. It felt like daggers were piercing his arm, then shredded it from the inside. He struggled, pulled, flailed his torso. The pain was much too unbearable. He placed a foot on the case then pulled.

Once more.

Another.

Another!

He'd rip his arm off just to get rid of this pain!

The case opened, and with the force Yuu used to pull, he lost his balance, and fell backward whilst stabbing the God Arc into the ground.

"Congratulations. You are now part of the Far East Branch's God Eater, and the first New-Type that originated in this region." Yuu was mentally exhausted, and as such, unable to speak. His right hand shook despite it limping. He slowly received sensory feedback in the arm. His thoughts were catching up to him as well. "That fine weapon you have there is your God Arc." The Director told Yuu. "The blade's name is Sauveteur. The shield is Sacré Mur. And finally, the extra part that makes New-Types like you special…the additional gun…is Tranquille Punition."

"A…gun?"

"It's what a New-Type entails. You get blade and gun." The Director explains.

"Any reason why my equipment is french in name?" Yuu asked weakly.

"Ask my RnD that particular question." The man replied. "They are responsible for names."

"They're creative at least." Yuu admitted. The boy used his weapon as a cane to stand up properly.

"In any case" Shicksal started. "Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical checkup next. Head to the lobby once more, and wait for orders." Yuu followed the order, and turned around. However he stopped when the man had more to say. "Since you've been 'branded' you may feel some repercussions. Don't hesitate to let anyone know if you're feeling…unwell."

"Okay. I'll call someone over when I see that I'm having cravings for tables, chairs, walls, ammunition, etc…" Yuu answered with evident sass. He didn't like people who gave no warnings to imminent pain. In Yuu's book, the Director was immediately blacklisted into people he won't fully trust. He knows it's petty, but hey humans reach that point sometime in their own lifetime.

"I never pegged you for a snark, boy." The man spoke.

"Only when annoyed." Yuu replied before leaving the room.

* * *

Sky blue eyes opened. Something disturbed his sleep. Thunderous thumps -footsteps- shook his dwelling place in an abandoned building. The stranger focused. Four beings with four distinct footsteps apart from each other. Their pace was slow, cautious, yet undeniably curious. The stranger heard concrete crumble several times.

Oh. Hungry too.

'Tch. Pourqoui? Pourqoui mon dieu? Je suis au milieu de dormir…" He groaned in french. "C'est la merde." He gritted his teeth. He turned behind him, and stared at an upright case. He pounded on it, and the case opened to reveal a God Arc. He grabbed it by the handle, and stormed to one of the many openings of the nearly destroyed building. He went of one knee, and surveyed the area.

Feline-like Aragami scoured the city streets. Six cape-like appendages obscure their spines. Like giant, caped Sabertooth Tigers, the feral beasts chomped on concrete for dinner. "Vajra…" The group scattered, and allowed the stranger to see their battle scars. The blue-eyed God Eater narrowed his eyes. "Persistant…" He growled out. He stabbed his God Arc on the floor, and checked his available equipment.

His black baggy pants, torn by overuse in many battles, were strapped at the ends, knees, and thighs. The former kept the pant legs from rising too much; the middle allowed for kneepads for cushion; the thigh straps were for carrying extra consumables: mainly Restore Pills and Stun Grenades. On his belt was an orange cape of sorts that hung down to his calves. His top was a form-fitting black shirt, torn by claws and teeth. Underneath, the God Eater's skin was already brutally scarred by his multiple battles. Over his shirt was an orange, hooded crop jacket with white tassels where hood and jacket met. Currently, his hood was down, so his face could be seen by the sunset's light. Stark golden hair spiked outwards like a lion's mane, barely manageable due to what looked to be years of lacking human contact. And a barber. His hairline was hidden by a pair of goggles that framed his forehead. On his cheeks, three whisker-like marks situate themselves at both sides of his cheeks.

The God Eater turned to his God Arc. It was a unique little thing. He grabbed the handle, and pulled it out of its spot. He pulled again in order to split the God Arc at the handle. One piece was now in his left hand, while the other in his right. On his left, a Yin blade in the shape of a Chinese Dao sword with red hexagonal marks gleamed in the light. On his right, a Yang blade of the same frame followed its twin, and showed off its pristine, unscratched surface. At their sides, two curved shields gave the God Arcs width while their guns were compact.

The God Eater grinned from ear to ear. "Kanshou. Bakuya. C'est l'heure manger."

 _ **That**_ _ **'**_ _ **s it for now. Yes I have taken the liberty to have my bias for Fate/Stay Night to invade this fic. Though this does not mean that Naruto is the same Naruto from my Eiyu no Kage series. This is merely an experiment I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m willing to do for a few more chapters, provided if my motivation is still there.**_

 _ **For the french (sorry...I'm rusty) it's roughly translated as:**_

 _ **"Why? Why my God? I was in the middle of sleeping."**_

 _ **"This is crap."**_

 _ **"Vajra...persistent."**_

 _ **"Kanshou. Bakuya. It's time to eat."**_

 _ **Also I have a teaser for another potential upcoming fic.**_

Night 1: Madness

 _ **Let silver and steel be the essence!**_

 _Hm? A summoning? Why? A Servant of the future is a rare occurrence. Who is this potential Master?_

 _ **Let stone and the archduke of contracts be…the foundation.**_

 _ **Let…red be the color I pay tribute to.**_

 _ **Raise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**_

 _ **Let the four cardinal ga-agh! Gates close.**_

 _Pain? During a summoning? Interesting…your voice speaks of anguish, yet you trudge forward through the pain. I'll listen…let me hear your resolve!_

 _ **From the Crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom.**_

 _ **Let it be filled. Again… Again… Again. Again!**_

 _ **Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, then simply destroy with every fill.**_

 _That's it. Your voice speaks clearly a little more now. Loyal. But it's more than that… Your soul is screaming. You've sold it to the proverbial devil. For what?_

 _ **Let…my will create thy body and thy sword create my fate!**_

 _ **If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!**_

 _Is it so easy to gamble your life? What would you gain from this, Master? What would victory do that would equal if not be of greater value than your soul?_

 _ **I hereby swear,**_

 _ **I…will be all that is -guh-good in the eternal world,**_

 _ **I…will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world.**_

 _To regain a girl's lost smile? To purify the taint off her body? You'd endure pain to save another? For that, I commend you. Your mana is weak; however, supplied by another -parasites… Filth I'm quite familiar with._

 _ **But! Let…c-gahack! Chaos cloud thine eyes**_

 _ **Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness!**_

 _ **And I, who doth hold thy chains!**_

… _I see. You're cornered. Desperate to save this innocent soul. Very well. I…will answer to your summons._

 _ **Thou clad with the Great Trinity,**_

 _ **Come forth from the circle of restraint,**_

 _ **Guardian of the Heavenly scales!**_

 _But I won't submit to madness._

 _ **So yeah… you readers are smart. You'll know what the teaser is teasing about. Anyways, review, follow, favorite. I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	2. Which is the prey?

_**Disclaimer: first chapter**_

Chapter 2: Which Is the Prey?

The blond God Eater jumped off his perch into inevitable danger. He lands with a soft splat on mud. The prowling beasts were just in front of him. They were unaware of his position. With the wind and rain that smacked against his face, his scent was thrown off quite a bit. And all of it was caused by a stationary tornado blew in front of the building he jumped off.

The swirling black mass of unknown never ceased to churn in that very spot inside the pit fitted with walls half the average skyscraper. The area was condemned to an eternal rainstorm. He felt his boots sink and splash into the mud as he took a step.

' _Pas le meilleur des conditions, mais je fais ce que je dois._ ' The God Eater thought as he stabbed his God Arcs into the ground _._ He took his goggles from his forehead, and put them in place to shield his eyes from the rain. Next, his hood came up to cover the somewhat drenched mop of hair. He tied the tassels to finish the act. He took his God Arcs, and shifted them into gun form.

The gun was what one would expect it to be, a barrel with a frame on it. This frame made the gun look like an assault rifle. The dark steel gray barrel and muzzle extended off the navy blue frame with a gunmetal gray forestock attached beneath. However, such a gun had a modification, unwarranted, but essential to this God Eater's reckless styli of fighting. The modification included an extra barrel that would launch a tied harpoon at Aragami, and reel himself in to get close. The reel that kept the line in place was already installed inside. It was a true bastardization of gunnery tactics of all Old-Type Gunners, but since he's a New-Type, one could say he's exempted from the usual tactics.

And so he aimed at the closest Vajra, and shot his harpoons. The projectiles pierced through the hind legs. The beast roared in pain. The God Eater waited no longer. He let himself get reeled towards his target. The muddy ground allowed the reckless warrior to skid over the surface like a wakeboarder. The other Vajra were quick to react, and faced him to gnaw at his bones.

"Venez, Vajra!" The God Eater shouted. He twisted the handles of his God Arc, and he was reeled in faster. When he got within meters of his target, the God Eater disengaged the harpoons, and slid down on his knees in between its legs. With harpoons returned, he reverted to his sword forms, and commanded them to shift. Black, ooze-like tissue leaked out from the handle as the swords seemed to shrink back closer to the hilt. Giant maws started to form. "Mangez, Kanshou, Bakyua!" The jaws easily tore through the legs, which made the beast made full use of its front legs. The maws retreated, and instilled a boost to the God Eater. The God Arcs glowed in energy. The blades seemed sharper. The God Eater himself felt…more free. The shackles of his mind became lost. Bestial instincts kicked in, while ingrained fighting techniques were mere templates to unique methods of attack.

Such as the full frontal assault on the weakened Vajra! Multiple slashes at the underbelly of the beast resulted in an inescapable bloodbath. Blood and tissue were removed by the bucketloads as the mad God Eater gutted his way to the core of the beast. Once exposed, the glowing golden orb covered in veins of Oracle tissue tried to cover up. "Tu n'as pas une seule chance!" The God Arcs revealed their jaws once more, and devoured the core in bit like rabid dogs fighting over a piece of meat. Blood fell like waterfall. The God Eater paid no mind. That's what the goggles were for: clearer view. His clothes absorbed the blood easily, turning the black and orange into a pure red outfit with orange and black patches around where the blood didn't land.

The beast finally fell. Its killer stepped out of the way easily. The blood-soaked God Eater relished the rain for the blood on him slowly cascaded off his hair, goggles, face, and equipment. The clothes on the other hand may need a good wash…or two. Not that he minded at all. He might need a hot shower or a river bath depending on where he'd sleep next. One God Arc was set down on the ground before he slicked his hair back. He grabbed his other weapon, and combined it at the handles. It took the form of a double-ended naginata with a shorter shaft to work with. Almost like a bladed baton.

A Vajra pounced. Its massive body overshadowed the God Eater. A quick step forward and a twirl of his weapon, the God Eater easily evaded the attack. He unleashed a barrage of his own right underneath the Vajra. The twirling God Arc cleaved parallel cuts into the abdomen, fore and hind legs of the Vajra. The towering beast failed to land on its legs, and rolled into its fallen sibling. The God Eater noticed an electric ball launched at his position, and swiped far too early to cleave it.

Black tendrils of Oracle tissue rushed outwards. The God Arc's hilt extended, delivering a swift, out-of-range counter. The blade immediately retracted to original length. The Vajra in front of him visibly stopped. A second or two wasted. The Aragami were actually stupefied by the sight. They recovered quickly, and roared in retaliation. The nearest one hunched forward into a tackle. The blond God Eater repeated the action once more; resulting in the removal of eyes. The blinded Vajra stumbled, but did not fall. It continued to charge by using its hearing and smell to search for his prey. The live Vajra behind him pounced again in an attempt to catch the God Eater off guard. The God Arc twirled in the God Eaters's hands.

The God Eater grinned madly. "Venez! Rencontrez votre les fin!" He yelled. He stepped forward, and spun the double-ended naginata like a turbocharged windmill. Ground, flesh, and air were split apart as wide arcs of dirt, blood, and rain made a rainbow of carnage around the God Arc wielder. The blinded Vajra's left foreleg was detached along with a fang on its maw. The sneaking Vajra lost its lower jaw and both forelegs. The God Eater spun the weapon around his abdomen and back like a linear hula hoop. After several revolutions gutted deep into flesh, he sent it upwards, then down, right, left, in random directions within his sphere of offensive range. If one were to imagine it, one would see a gyrating ball of high-speed, mismatched slashes confined into a ball.

As the dome of death spun, the black jaws of the God Arc emerged. Teeth gnawed on flesh as the Vajra entered the zone. The dome of death proceeded to get bloodier as the muddy ground pooled copious amounts of life fluid from the Aragami. Little to none splattered on the God Eater's form. The shredded Aragamis' cores were gobbled up in the chaos.

The swirling weapon stopped. Three Vajra dead. One more left to go. Rain pelted both man and beast. The battle-scarred Vajra examined its prey, the blood-soaked God Eater whose own vibrant colors returned slowly under the cleansing rain. The Vajra gauged this human as more than what he seemed. Such capability was rare, but to dispatch others so quickly was even rarer. And those eyes. Those weren't the eyes of a survivor.

Focused, determined, feral.

Eyes of a beast. Eyes of a predator.

It was a predator too. The Vajra knew that clearly. So…

Which is the dominant one?

Which is predator? Which is prey?

The human smiled. "Mourez…" He dashed forward in full sprint with his weapon just behind him. Whatever it took, the Vajra needed to stop the human's advance. It swiped its paws in front of itself. It marginally missed the human attacker, who vaulted over the beast's attack. The God Eater landed on its spine. The beast thrashed its body side-to-side to throw the pest off itself. It failed. The God Arc lodged itself just to the right of the spine.

The Vajra hunched low. The God Eater jumped; put his God Arc in front of him; and watched as shield pieces unwound, expanded, moved into place to form a larger shield. The shield glowed pink along small lines etched in its design, and moved outwards to the seven protrusions that made the shield look like a flower.

Ozone charged the air. Small, blue lightning bolts streaked across as they emerged. Roar of both beast and thunder echoed across the plains. A dome of electric death seeped off the Vajra's body. The electricity struck the shield, but did not course through to the God Eater's hands. The lightning dome dissipated. The God Eater's weapon split into its dual swords form, and bared their fangs. The end of the battle is near.

Blades and fangs parted flesh easily. The glow of the core just beneath the skin broke through with each tear of flesh. When the spine was fully severed, and the core exposed too, the God Eater retrieved the core. The feral life in the Vajra's eyes quickly faded once its 'heart' was taken. The beast fell with a splat.

The deed done, the predator looked at his handiwork. Ferocity burned in his eyes. The pelting rain could not douse the bestial fury. Only the end of the time limit of this burst could. So he waited, and listened to the continuous cry of the sky, the Wailing Plains. The sound calmed him enough. ' _Fini_ _…_ ' He thought happily as he nudged his goggles upwards with a wrist. He then hefted his weapons over his shoulder. He walked away from the battlefield, and headed eastward. Towards the Far East Branch.

* * *

Yuu sat at a nearby bench next to a boy that wore the same uniform as him. The boy suddenly spoke out. "You a rookie too? Name's Kota Fujiki." The boy outstretched a hand. Yuu shook it.

"I'm Yuu Kannagi. Nice to meet you." He greeted.

"Ditto." Kota grinned. "How old are you by the way?" He asked. "You kinda look like my age, maybe a little older, but I'm still your senior by a nanosecond!" He stated with a grin.

"I doubt seniority would be something to be proud of in this line of work, Kota." Yuu said uneasily. "This is a job where we constantly meet death." Kota sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Stand up." A womanly voice ordered in front of the two.

"Huh?" The boys asked in sync. A woman, with long, black hair that reached further down the shoulders and curled over her right breast, stared at the two boys. Her right eye was covered by bangs that reach down to her chin. Her provocative outfit consisted of a white blazer, cuffed at the ends of the sleeves, with gold bands that make it look like a corset. Significant cleavage was exposed along with a necklace with a ring ornament resting just above the valley. Her pants suggested she didn't wear any underwear since her white trousers revealed her thighs at the outside from the knee up to the hem of her pants.

' _Woah_ _…_ ' Kota silently awed.

' _I guess the rumor that God Eaters are better fed really is true._ ' Yuu thought.

"I said stand up! On your feet!" The woman ordered harsher. Both boys rocketed off their bench, and stood up straight and still like a statue. Once satisfied, the woman introduced herself sternly. "I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll keep this brief. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I'm your advisor." She gave a small pause to let her name be remembered by the boys. "This is your schedule - a final checkup will be done, and after that, both of you will complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, combat, and weaponry/armor clinic." Yuu mentally listed the tasks in his mind whereas Kota was lost in his gung-ho attitude.

"Major Amamiya!" Hibari called out from her counter. Black heels clacked the metal floor as the woman turned around. Steely, light green eyes confronted the operator at the desk.

"What is it, Hibari?" The woman asked.

"Four Oracle signatures, Vajra, were found at the Wailing Plains, but were immediately dispatched by an unknown God Eater. The Armlet is registering as foreign!" The stern woman narrowed her eyes.

"Foreign? The rogue…?" Tsubaki asked. Hibari couldn't say whether or not it was the familiar culprit. Begrudgingly, the Major let her continue.

"Time of the confrontation lasted at most forty-five seconds!" All who were nearby to hear the operator say those words were utterly silenced. The new recruits, Yuu and Kota, looked absolutely awed and terrified at the same time. "Ah! The Armlet signal has gone away."

"Woah! So is this some vigilante God Eater scouring the region to kill Aragami?!" Kota exclaimed with reverence. The Major turned to the boy. Yuu saw the glare in her eyes, and acted on instinct. He would change the subject.

"I think the word you're looking for is maniac soloist." Yuu suggested to his fellow recruit. "Vigilante is completely different." Yuu examined the area. Some people were tense; others awed. "That, and from the looks of things, Vajra are difficult to kill."

"Indeed they are difficult to kill." Tsubaki agreed. The boys turned to her. "They are quick, large, vicious predators with electricity at their beck and call." Yuu and Kota silently listened on. "You have the equipment to harm them. Killing them is another matter. Without any skill, you will not live long against a Vajra. They are raw power. You need the ingenuity, the tools, and the skill to efficiently and quickly dispose of them. And as you heard, someone did just that within the minute. Few could do the same feat. Even fewer unscathed. So listen, and listen well. If you don't want to die over something stupid, then answer my every order with a "Yes." Understood?"

The information was vague, but the implications were a lot to imagine. The two were hardly focused on the woman who was lecturing them.

"Answer me!"

"Yes ma'am!" The boys shouted in panic.

"All right. Let's begin with the final checkups." She turned to Yuu. "We'll start with you. Report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki's room by 1500 hours." She ordered. "You have some time, so take a tour of the facilities until then. Meet some of the God Eaters here and the faculty to get an inkling of life here because this is your new home, the Fenrir Far East Branch a.k.a. "The Den"."

Yuu was silent for a moment. "…What? I'm living here?"

* * *

"Greetings Russia Branch Director Romanov."

"You as well, Director Shicksal."

"When will the New-Type depart, if I may so boldly ask?" Shicksal wondered without being blatantly impatient.

"The New-Type will be ready to board within a few minutes. I would say to prepare to meet her at dawn." The Russian Director spoke. "A flight of four F-16s will escort. Though I may need you to put some men at hand for emergency. With airborne Aragami becoming a problem for resupply and or international missions, I would like reassurance from your end that my New-Type will do fine."

"She will be handled with the best care. I promise you that."

"Don't promise. Show me."

* * *

"Private Amiella, are you ready to board?" Asked a stewardess. "We can't take off without you onboard."

The girl in question flipped her unkempt platinum blonde hair under her red beret. A black cloak sheltered her body because her black jacket with the zipper only halfway closed that also revealed her midriff, and a checkered red skirt aren't enough for the blizzard she and the stewardess were experiencing. Underneath, black fingerless gloves on the left extending to her elbow fiddled with something in the pockets of her skirt. A sudden breeze picked up, and the cloak billowed up slightly to reveal black thigh-length boots that fill out the rather revealing ensemble she wore.

She pulled out the object in her left hand. A small, pink, seven-petaled flower key chain with a small amethyst that was placed at the center of the flower. She pivoted it from side to side to see the gleaming gem under the spotlights that illuminated the wet runway. She smiled a little.

She turned around to face the stewardess. "Yes. I'm ready." Both women walked up the ramp of the cargo bay.

' _Naruto_ _…_ _we_ _'_ _ll meet again soon._ '

 _ **And that**_ _ **'**_ _ **s that folks. Hope my attempt at a curb stomp battle was sufficient. The dual style is basically short blade mechanics but with two God Arcs. The naginata version is what you saw plus Variant Scythe from GE Rage Burst in terms of extending range. And I sorta ripped off AOT with the spears. And just to not get called out on it: They**_ _ **'**_ _ **re made of Oracle Cells too.**_

 _ **French translations (Still rusty)**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Not the best of conditions, but I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll do what I must.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Come, Vajra!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Eat, Kanshou, Bakuya!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t have the chance!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Come! Meet your ends!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Die!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Finished**_ _ **…"**_

 _ **And for those who**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve played the game, and know of the inner mechanics, here**_ _ **'**_ _ **s load out for Naruto.**_

 _ **Kanshou/Bakuya X (Short Blade): (Sword Master, Combo Master, Exterminator, Greedy, Calm Breather)**_

 _ **Sunder: 350 Crush: 0 Pierce: 250 Blaze: 0 Freeze: 0 Spark: 0 Divine: 140**_

 _ **Kanshou/Bakuya X (Naginata): (Athlete, Combo Master, All-Out Attack, Oracle Intake up)**_

 _ **Sunder: 550 Crush: 0 Pierce: 150 Blaze: 0 Freeze: 0 Spark: 0 Divine: 280**_

 _ **Type-64 Auto-Gun (X): (Stamina L, Tracking Time up)**_

 _ **Crush: 4.35 Pierce: 4.15 Blaze: 2.60 Freeze: 2.60 Spark: 2.60 Divine: 0.50**_

 _ **Rho Aias I (Buckler): (Steps Master, Firm Stand, Guard Exposure down)**_

 _ **Sunder: 700 Crush: 700 Pierce: 700 Blaze: 750 Freeze: 750 Spark: 750 Divine: 750**_

 _ **Rho Aias VII (Tower): (Auto Guard, Guard Speed up, Prepared, Charisma)**_

 _ **Sunder: 900 Crush: 900 Pierce: 1000 Blaze: 925 Freeze: 925 Spark: 925 Divine: 925**_

 _ **Control Unit: Berserker ([B] Blade Attack up+, [B] Defense down+)**_

 _ **Upgrade 1: Desperate Attempt (Guard Speed down, Survival + Wild Instinct, Prepared)**_

 _ **Upgrade 2: Knowledge of the Shinobi (Sensitive, Mid-Air Jump, Hesitant, Muted)**_

 _ **That**_ _ **'**_ _ **s about it really. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Review, follow, favorite, I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	3. Transit

_**Disclaimer: first chapter**_

Chapter 3: Transit

"This is flight RS201 to Control Tower. RS201 to Control Tower, are we cleared for takeoff?" Called the pilot from the cockpit. "I repeat, are we cleared for takeoff?"

" _Control Tower to RS201, we hear you loud and clear. You are indeed cleared for takeoff._ " One of the control tower operators replied.

"RS201 to Control Tower, we read you." The pilot responded. He then turned to his copilot. "Put maximum throttle on the engines. I'll lower the flaps, and get us out of here." The copilot nodded, and did as told. The engines screeched loudly when the lever that controlled the output went at max. The hydraulics whirred to life as the flaps were lowered to face the engine output and gain liftoff. The snowfall on the windshield of the cockpit were like white dots that would cover the glass like momentary wallpaper.

As the plane lurched forward, the blizzard picked up. Yet the massive cargo plane neither budged nor deviated from its course on the ground. The process of taking off took no longer than two minutes since the plane was already lined up for the launch. The plane sped up, and the white dots of snow became streaks that went past the windshield. Once at a desired speed, the pilots pulled up on their joysticks to lift the plane's nose upwards.

Seconds later, they were airborne, and followed by their fighter jet escorts from a nearby runway. When at a suitable altitude, the main plane leveled out along with its escorts. The plane on point took to introducing himself. " _RS201, this is your flight escort leader, Antares 1, speaking. Do you copy?_ "

"RS201 to Antares squadron, we hear you loud and clear. I hope this flight will be a safe one." The pilot of the cargo plane replied uneasily.

" _This is Antares 2, and I_ _'_ _ve gotta say this flight squadron is ready for any action, RS201. Aragami butt will be shot down. Count on it!_ " Boasted the confident wingman.

" _Antares 2!_ " Chided another pilot that wasn't the squad leader. " _Now_ _'_ _s not the time for jokes. We have two AIM-120 AMRAAM and four AIM-9 Sidewinders; both Oracle infused. However that_ _'_ _s it. If a massive gr-_ " The negative warnings of the pilot were ignored and interrupted by Antares 2.

" _Oh shut it, oh ever so vigilant Antares 3! Why are we even using_ American _hardware? Are there any Sukhois left? What about the PAK FA?_ "

" _Enough Antares 2! You remember what happened in our last aerial reconnaissance over the Black and Mediterranean, so don_ _'_ _t ask. You should be happy any of us are flying!_ " Another pilot shouted. " _We are in the middle of a mission, and I suggest you act professional now because I will shoot you down if you don_ _'_ _t shut that cocky mouth that will be the death of us soon_ _…_ "

" _Not you too, Antares 4_ _…_ "

"You seem like a tight-knit group." The copilot of the cargo plane commented sarcastically. "You'll do real well when a battle starts in the skies. Just make sure not to get some friendly-fire during the dogfighting!" The copilot mocked. Said copilot was smacked hard on the shoulder for the instigation. Intense maroon eyes silenced the copilot.

" _Huh?! Are those fighting words I hear?_ " Antares 2 shouted angrily. The fighter jet careened left and right in rage; a sign that the pilot was infuriated to say the least. Antares 2 was about to turn his plane and direct it at the tail of his target. The grumbling could be heard on the comms easily.

" _Antares 2. Stand down and cool off._ " The leader ordered. The wingman did not respond. The pilot continued on. " _Antares 2 are you deaf?! Stand down. This stubborn insubordination has to stop right now!_ " During all this bickering, no one had noticed that the most important passenger entered the cockpit. The Russian God Eater took command of the conversation with her voice.

"Antares 2. This is Private Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. I am the cargo you are protecting." Alisa introduced herself easily. "May I know your name?" She asked gently. The pilot calmed down at the sound of Alisa's voice. The situation defused, Antares 2 returned to his post as wingman to Antares 1.

" _I am Lieutenant Andrei Dragomirov, Private Amiella._ " Antares 2 replied. " _Apologies. I let my anger get the better of me_."

"Don't apologize to me Lieutenant Dragomirov." Alisa said. "Apologize to your squad mates and the pilots here in this plane. I'm merely cargo; I don't hold much influence in this dick-measuring contest." The snickers of other pilots crowded the comms. The young woman could not help but smirk a little because of her teasing.

" _We realize the urgency of this mission, and are ready to die to keep the young lady safe and in the hands of the Far East._ " Antares 1 spoke dutifully. He cleared his throat. " _Private Amiella, we will get you to the land once known as_ _"_ _The Land of the Rising Sun_ _"_ _. Please sit tight, and enjoy your ride._ "

* * *

"Corporal Amamiya, we are nearing the LZ for your mission. Are you ready?" Asked the helicopter pilot at the cockpit.

The man, Lindow Amamiya, smoke a cigarette before answering his question. Yuu was across this man, and was unnerved by how nonchalant the veteran God Eater was about this whole situation. From disregarding superiors, ignoring rank, and being an absolute rebellious man when it comes to formality, Lindow Amamiya seemed to be the point where God Eaters don't care about their own life but the lives of others.

"Yeah! We're ready. And for the love of- just Lindow is fine Kaz." The smoking man answered as the wind brushed past his black hair that hangs over his left eye and his variation of the Commander Uniform, modified to have coattails that go past his waist, and left open to reveal the black undershirt he has on. The gray trousers are suffocated underneath knee-high combat boots with several straps to keep the footwear in place. "Hey Rookie!" Lindow called to Yuu. "Remember what the Director and Doctor told you. Your mission is to hunt Aragami cores and help with the construction of Aegis. Also remember that your partner, your God Arc, is the only way you can harm and kill Aragami. So use it, and use it well!" Yuu nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything else, Lindow?"

"I've got my own three orders-" Lindow showed his right fist. The index finger popped out, "-Don't die." The middle finger straightened out, "If your number's up, get out." The ring finger was next, "Lastly, hide. If you're lucky, catch the enemy of guard and blast it." The man took a moment to scratch his head. "Wait, is that four? Ah never mind, you get the gist of it right?" Yuu understood, or at least he hoped he did. He only had a day and a half worth of training!

"By the way…what's our mission?"

"We'll be going in a 'Trial by Fire' sort of mission." Lindow answered. "Our mission is to hunt down one Ogretail, the common horde Aragami." He briefed. "Use what you learned about your partner, the mechanics and the gunplay involved, and take down the Aragami quickly. Understood?" The boy nodded. "All right. Now we wait until the chopper reaches the LZ."

The City of Mercy, once known as Osaka, was far from its heyday. Skyscrapers riddled with titanic holes upon its faces. Crumbled and fallen rubble populated the roads. Steel girders stabbed the dusty ground as a sign of a building that was in development in the past. Giant holes fit for Large-type Aragami acted as openings to the ransacked building within the mission boundary. Many provided plenty of cover in the off chance one needed to escape from the enemy. One of these refuges was a church built a couple of years before the attack on this city. The crypt could pass off as a good hiding place, and the second floor could be good for an ambush point. Lindow took careful note of that when picking this mission.

An Ogretail all alone is rare, better yet impossible since they hunted in packs. Should the newbie be slow enough in killing the Aragami, he could have Yuu run into the buildings for protection while he finished off the inevitable horde nearby.

"HQ, this is Hraesvelgr arriving at LZ drop off point." The pilot Kaz spoke through the comms in his helmet.

" _Understood_ _Hraesvelgr_ _. Stand by in mission area for immediate extraction once the mission is done._ " The operator, Hibari, said on her side at HQ.

"Roger that."

Yuu and Lindow jumped off the helicopter, and stood at a small platform just above the mission boundaries. The two took to taking in the sights. The former hadn't seen a sight like this whereas the latter could never fully grasped the devastation that happened here. "This place sure has seen better times, right?" Lindow spoke to the rookie to get idle chitchat going.

Yuu hefted his God Arc over his shoulder. "Aren't you used to a sight like this?" Yuu wondered. The boy caught the superior's frown, but did not call on it.

"I am, but it doesn't mean I don't care for the lives lost here." Lindow answered as he jumped off. Once he landed, he called out to his subordinate, "Come on! Let's get you field tested." Yuu acknowledged the order, and jumped off his perch.

"So where's our target?" Yuu asked his superior.

"Relatively nearby from what our pilot told me." Lindow replied. "We'll take a right here, and the Ogretail should be just within our line of sight." The duo carefully trudged forward in hopes of catching the Aragami off guard. Their footsteps were as light as possible; their God Arcs as quiet as possible. Alerting an Aragami had some drastic consequences at times. With a newbie, that consequence was more likely to occur.

Then Lindow smelled it. Blood. Tons of it. He stopped, and signaled Yuu to follow his actions. They sneaked into the nearby backdoor of the church, and lightly treaded on the ruined building. Cracked marble ran along the wall and floors like a disease ready to tear this place down slowly. On their way, they saw empty cans of rationed beer, bottles of water, and stacks of bowls that reached higher than either God Eaters' heads. Both thought someone had camped here for some time. The duo carefully delved deeper into the church until they reached a balcony in the second floor, which allowed the two to see the main hall's ruined decor. The magnificent and giant stain glass window utterly shattered by what most likely had to have been an Aragami. Several chains dangled from the ceiling; fanciful chandeliers that may have fallen during the chaos.

"Woah…" Yuu gasped in awe at a pile of dead Aragami in the center of the church's hall. Their blood pooled outwards, and seeped into the cracks on the floor. Ogretails were white, dinosaur-like monsters with a pair of giant tusks that almost reached the top of their head. Armless, they resort to bites, tail whips, pounces, and headbutts to injure its prey. They had a furry mane which reached to the back and axe-like tail. Alone they were easy prey. In a pack, trouble brewed. At times even with the skill, a seasoned God Eater would lose to a pack.

This was not one of those times.

At the peak, a lone God Eater in bloody orange clothing relished in his victory. Like a statue, the unknown God Eater stared skywards. To his sides, his God Arcs, stained by the blood of its enemies, gleamed the edges. The sight of two God Arcs on his person baffled the Corporal and his rookie. Yuu made an unfortunate step backwards, which toppled an empty beer can. Alert, the unknown God Eater snapped his head towards Lindow and Yuu's hiding spot. " _Qui est l_ _à_ _?_ " He demanded.

Lindow looked puzzled. "…The Rogue?" The Corporal reviewed other facts to get a better picture in his head. ' _French. Blond. Wears orange primarily. Two God Arcs_ _…_ ' Lindow took a long silence as he searched for the answer. Yuu was worried about the deep, pondering look on his superior's face. Who could make the laid-back God Eater to wonder so much? Then it dawned on Lindow who this person, this rogue God Eater, was. ' _France_ _'_ _s New-Type!_ '

"Hey! _Qui etez-vous?!_ " The French New-Type demanded once more. Lindow jumped off the balcony without warning to meet the blond face-to-face. Lindow stabbed his God Arc, a red frame in the form of a chainsaw, into the ground. The foreigner did the same with his God Arcs, but on the heads of the defeated Ogretails. The blond's blue eyes became cold and unflinching. Lindow wasn't fazed by the glare; however, Yuu was. An aura of death permeated around the glaring God Eater, and the rookie did not like that. Despite his instincts, Yuu jumped down as well to stay close to his superior.

" _Je m_ _'_ _appelle Lindow Amamiya._ " Lindow introduced himself in a heavy accented voice. He pointed to Yuu. " _Il s_ _'_ _appelle Yuu Kannagi._ " Said boy bowed slightly. " _Et tu, Coquin?_ "

" _Coquin_ _…_ _? Feh! Un nom de mauvais go_ _û_ _t._ _Effront_ _é_ _._ " The french God Eater crossed his arms. He was utterly disgusted or annoyed by the title he received. Lindow smirked at the french New-Type's reaction whereas Yuu barely understood a word of that, but the body language helped to fill the communication gap. " _Enchant_ _é_ _._ " The Rogue picked up his God Arcs, and turned his back on them.

" _Attendez!_ " Lindow requested. The bloody God Eater stopped." _Quel est votre nom?_ " The God Eater in question didn't answer. He focused far more on his surroundings. He tuned his ears for footsteps or unnatural sounds. His feet scouted for vibrations or movements of flesh underneath. His nose tried to sniff out enemies. His muscles tensed. When Lindow realized what the foreigner was doing, he emulated. Careful steps were made. Should one have made a wrong move, an ambush would likely happen.

Something shifted beneath the pile. The God Eater in orange blurred from existence only to reappear beside the Aragami pileup. At the exact time the speedy God Eater reached level ground, an Ogretail erupted out of the pile with jaws wide open to tear at Yuu's unprotected side. The warm, rotten breath of the bloodthirsty Aragami overwhelmed Yuu's sense of smell. The ear-piercing roar impeded his movements while he only saw red with a white outline coming closer to his face.

" _Arr_ _ê_ _tez!_ " A heavy haymaker landed at the beast's cranium without warning. The french God Eater's voice registered, and lo and behold, the orange-clad wielder was in front of Yuu. The Aragami was pushed back slightly. Its attacker spun counterclockwise into a smooth, swift skyward kick onto its chin, effectively shut by the impact. The attack also had the effect of lifting it off the ground for a meter or so. The motion did not cease. With the built momentum, the God Eater readied his right fist. The giant head pointed downwards in contrast to the fist that headed skywards. The resulting bone-crushing impact, which sent the Ogretail spinning into the ceiling, echoed inside the church.

God Arcs were drawn. Blood splattered across the wall in front of the blitzing God Eater. The Ogretail was dead in pieces before it landed to the floor like its fallen brethren.

" _Vous voulez mon nom?_ " The Rogue asked. He turned around, and pointed to Yuu. Blue eyes shielded behind a pair of goggles. Blood dripped from his hood, hair, and cheeks. Distinct facial features were clouded by thick blood that flowed at the contours of the Rogue's face. " _Yuuchi peut vous dire._ "

"Eh?" Both Far East God Eaters grunted out loud just in time for the fellow God Eater in orange to disappear from sight and exit the church.

Yuu's eyes were wide. Hardly anyone called him like that anymore. ' _Yuuchi_ _…_ ' Yuu repeated in his head. ' _Yuuchi_ _…_ ' He repeated again. ' _It can_ _'_ _t_ be. _Impossible!_ ' He pulled out his pendant. On his open palm, Yuu stared at the pendant with a shaky hand. ' _Nii-san? You_ _'_ _re alive?_ '

"Gone…" Lindow said softly for Yuu to not hear. "I guess the Rogue is no mere rumor as others hoped it would be." The man pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. He gazed stealthily at the unique accessory on his subordinate's person. He debated on whether or not he'd pry on personal matters. It had to be a relative or a close friend even. That reaction only gave the distinct possibility that his subordinate knew the Rogue. He closed his eyes. ' _What the heck_ _…_ _let_ _'_ _s get some info out._ ' He thought to himself."So…Rookie." Lindow called to Yuu. The boy faced his superior. "This guy knows you; affectionately called you 'Yuuchi'. Does his look, voice, or even his actions ring any bells?"

"Yes." Yuu answered without hesitation. ' _He should be_ dead.' Yet _he_ had the same face in Yuu's memory. Yuu's face was stoic, but he failed at keeping it. His composure was weak in this circumstance. ' _He should be_ dead.' Yuu repeated. Yet _he_ was there, tangible and real. He shook his head; it was confusing to him.

 _"_ _Kannagi-san, I_ _'_ _m sorry to say that your brother-in-law, Minato Namikaze, and his family had been killed in a fiery explosion. No bodies were confirmed to be found as the floor they were on was completely vaporized along with adjacent floors above and below._ _"_

"But…he should be dead. He should be DEAD! The French Branch…Oji-san, Oba-san…Nii-san!" He stomped backwards, and swung his God Arc at the wall, where it embedded itself on the wall. Yuu banged his head on the wall right next to his God Arc. Fists were slammed in frustration. "I-I can't wrap my head around how…! They…They told us! They told my dad that they died! The fire! The fire at the French R'n'D sector at the Branch three years ago killed them off while testing a prototype God Arc along with Nii-san's ability!"

Lindow silently puffed his cancer stick. "And the prototype was?" The man didn't need to ask, but it most likely had to do with those two God Arcs in the Rogue's hands. France's New-Type was on the news when the kid debuted. Showed off the God Arcs too.

"I was eavesdropping. The prototype was…a God Arc that can supply a different blade form when combined together from two God Arcs." Yuu explained. "Not much is clear after that, but I did hear Nii-san had the ability to wield the two God Arcs meant for the new form. It was too soon! Days earlier…the news showed his face. Then a phone call was all it took to take all the joy away. Why?" His right fist dented the wall.

' _Foul play?_ ' Lindow thought to himself. ' _It could be the Anti-Fenrir forces trying to steal the tech. Not surprising. Though they_ have _mellowed out over the years._ ' Lindow shook his head. ' _There might be more to this story. We just have to wait and see if we can meet him again._ ' "So what's his name, Rookie?"

"Naruto Namikaze." Yuu replied lowly.

"Huh…with a name like that, I thought I'd recognize him." Lindow confessed as an attempt to lighten up the mood. When Yuu didn't react, Lindow grimaced at how hard a revelation this might be. He pulled out a radar device, and searched for nearby live Aragami. With none to be found, Lindow said, "I guess it's time to go then."

Yuu stopped his venting, and faced his leader. "What? But the mission…"

"Was done for us." Lindow supplied. "Apparently that last Ogretail was the last of this horde. Since we just can't go searching for one, it's best to call it quits, and head home." Radio static erupted in Lindow's left ear, where an earbud was placed.

" _Corporal!_ "

Lindow cringed. "…Nee-sa-"

" _It_ _'_ _s Major to you, Corporal!_ " The female Amamiya yelled on the other side of the call. The male counterpart recoiled at the volume, but did not leave any permanent damage. " _Get back to base ASAP; you and your Unit are needed for an emergency mission._ "

The man sighed. He hated when his sister went all "Superior mode" on him. "I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of fighting a Vajra."

" _Bullshit. I see you on the radar sitting on your butt_." Tsubaki snarled.

"Did you also see a third God Eater there then?"

" _Yes._ " She answered. " _But there are more important things than the Rogue at the moment. Russia_ _'_ _s New-Type is en route to the Far East Branch; however, it_ _'_ _s under attack in the middle of the Sea of Japan. Your Unit is being prepped for the rescue of the New-Type._ "

"And the others?"

" _What do you mean?_ "

"You can't expect me to believe that the plane is flying by itself." Lindow said annoyed. "What about the crew members? The pilots, medics, stewards and stewardesses? Are you expecting me to ignore them for the main prize?"

" _Your_ main _objective is to retrieve the Russian New-Type, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. That is all._ " Tsubaki ended the transmission there, and left a dumbfounded Lindow, who soon smiled from cheek to cheek.

"You sly dog, you." Lindow said to himself out loud. "Hey Rookie? How's your aim?"

"I don't know yet." Yuu admitted. He pulled his God Arc, and stared at the untouched surface of his weapon. "I haven't gotten the clear for close-combat. How do you expect me to perform in long-range?"

The man scratched his head. "Well we're going to find out by playing a game of "Duck Hunt" in the skies. What do you say? You in, Rookie?"

* * *

"Antares 3! Come in Antares 3!" Andrei shouted into his comms. "Shit! Captain! What happened to Antares 3?!"

" _Blitz, Antares 2. Scramble, and protect the plane!_ " Antares 1 ordered.

"Roger!" Both Antares 2 and 4 replied.

The three escorts left the plane's side in a triangle formation that only grew in size. The maneuver successfully divided the numbers, but it certainly didn't destroy the Aragami they could not lock on. Three distinct trails of Aragami chased after each jet. Ironic that they had weapons to harm Aragami, but did not have the means of using it in a situation where the Aragami steadily lessened the distance from their meal, leaving them unable to face or fire their missiles. Nimble beasts like these could not be outmaneuvered by simply cutting out the afterburners and the aid of airbrakes. No amount of engine output would save them from outrunning the Aragami either.

The blue and teal egg-like Aragami flying in a horde-like fashion with its identical brethren overwhelmed the others by sheer number and speed. They only had one option to have a chance at unloading their missiles. " _Antares 2, Antares 4. How about a game of Chicken?_ "

"Are you serious, Captain?" Antares 2 asked incredulously.

" _Oh completely._ " Without warning, the flight lead turned around, and headed for the main cluster of the horde. " _Tonight_ _'_ _s a good night to die, boys!_ " The other two followed suit, and converged on their flight lead's intended path of travel. Once they three converged within twenty meters of each other, they swerved outwards, and fired without lock on. Each unloaded their own salvo of missiles onto the horde with no final thought on the matter. Eighteen contrails streaked across the night sky as individual explosions blotted the horde.

Amidst the chaos, three more explosions rocked the vicinity. IFF radar at the cockpit only showed three blue arrows that disappeared in the blink of an eye. The pilots stayed silent in honor of the escorts deaths. The ones who could protect this plane were gone. The deaths of the people in the plane seemed to get truer by the second.

Alisa's voice entered the radio frequency the pilots used. " _Captain. Open the hatch, I_ _'_ _m going to hold them off._ "

"M-Miss Amiella! You can't do that! You're the cargo we need to protect! You're going against transfer protocol!"

" _Do you want us under the sea?_ " She rhetorically asked. " _I_ _'_ _m the only one who can lessen the numbers now. Besides, a friend of mine told me something._ "

"And that is…?"

" _Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum._ " Alisa answered. " _So if you would please open up the hatch, it would be a lot easier to kill those Aragami than being inside here doing nothing._ "

"…Understood."

 _ **And that**_ _ **'**_ _ **s it for now. Nothing much to say except that I hoped you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Translations:**_

" _ **Who**_ _ **'**_ _ **s there?!**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Hey! Who are you?!**_ _ **"**_

" _ **My name**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Lindow Amamiya. His name is Yuu Kannagi. And you, Rogue?**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Rogue? Feh! A tasteless name. Cheeky.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Nice to meet you.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Wait! What**_ _ **'**_ _ **s your name?**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Stop!**_ _ **"**_

" _ **You want my name? Yucchi can tell you.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **So review, follow, favorite, I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	4. The Core of the Issue

_**For those confused. I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll be using english in conversations when one language is being used in the scene. If there are more, the one with more priority will be in italics and in the actual language.**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 4: The Core of the Issue

"Finished?" A bloody, half-naked Rogue asked a woman at his bedside in french.

The woman, a blonde with shoulder-length bangs and a bun, sighed as she looked over the monitors that displayed the God Eater's vitals. The bedridden God Eater stared at his armlet's additional attachment. He could feel a substance quite familiar enter his bloodstream.

Bias Factor, the thing that controlled the cells, the Aragami's cells, in a domesticated state of being. It was alos the thing that let him wield his God Arcs without being wholly devoured into giant chunks of meat. While a necessary procedure to not turn into an Aragami, sometimes he wished he didn't need it to keep fighting. At times he even thought it was better to succumb to the desire to turn. After all, he had nothing after that incident. His lingering family was on the other side of the world. Could he make the trip? Then how could he cross the sea, when sea travel was near-deemed impossible, outright suicidal?

It wasn't how he usually thought, but at that time, he was in a dark place without any hope to guide him. He eventually got it together; however, this was one of those random occurrences.

Just then, the woman spoke. "You should have turned." A fist slammed on a nearby desk. "A month! A frickin' month without an injection is tantamount to suicide, Naruto! Sakaki got us enough Bias Factor to inject you with for a whole year, and you don't even want to take one!" The woman turned around to reach for something, which caused the God Eater to flinch. Bedridden or not, that woman would not hesitate to harm him. "You are so reckless!" A flash of metal got caught in the God Eater's peripheral vision. He moved his right leg in time to miss an adjustable wrench aimed at his knee. When she missed, shelled her open hand, and clasped her patient's right. "Dammit, I'm not going to let you keep doing this to yourself."

"I have to protect this place, Charlotte." The God Eater, Naruto, said monotonously. "I have to comply with their dying wish." Charlotte raised her right arm, and aimed to bruise his ribs. The God Eater had enough time to catch the attack with his left arm. A strong grip on her wrist nearly persuaded her to release the wrench.

"Then why? Is it better to protect this country as an Aragami?!" Teary, blue eyes snapped at the momentarily stoic God Eater. "I didn't become a grease monkey for this! If you keep doing this, then as your childhood friend, I will strap you down to this bed to live your life, and without a single battle against the Aragami!"

Then, at that instant, a smile morphed on his face. "I'd like to see you try, grease monkey." The teary orbs slowly burned and transitioned into rage. Latent strength boiled outwards. His grip was forcibly loosened. The arm was raised once more. "Woah! Wait! Charlotte, you admitted to being a grease monkey just seconds ago so why-"

"Shut up!"

A piercing scream echoed outwards into the ruined city they sought refuge in.

* * *

Lindow and Yuu stood in the giant, moodily lit Mission Command room. The Leader of Unit 1 was unimpressed by the sight -obviously used to it by now- whereas Yuu checked every nook and cranny for whatever interesting thing was in the room. The wall in front of them was a giant screen that displayed the combat area and effective boundaries where the God Eaters were. The humongous screen was for the urgent mission that needed Mission Control's -Tsubaki Amamiya's- advice or commands. Beneath the large screen, a half circle of operators commanded or supplied information to separate Units in other fields. At the moment, only the Defense Squad was within the walls of the Far East Branch along with the lackluster Units 6 and 9.

Tsubaki entered the room along with two more people: an aloof young man in a blue hood with baggy cargo pants, and yet another deliciously sexy woman wearing a black top tied into a ribbon at the neck to secure its place and a pair of black short shorts covered by a black, translucent sarong trimmed with green frills. The male newcomer was obviously disinterested by this emergency, but seemed willing enough to get debriefed with his freakish saw blade of a God Arc on his right shoulder. Compared to him, the other looked far more serious about this emergency. Her God Arc, a white, sniper-like weapon, was hoisted with two hands at both handles on the end and above the multi-round chambers.

The female God Eater spoke as the trio closed in on the duo awaiting them. "You must be the new recruit. I'm Sakuya Tachibana, nice to meet you." The boy bowed, and greeted back customarily. Sakuya smiled at the polite recruit, but it waned. "It must be tough on you to be here on an emergency mission on the first week." Yuu, who had his God Arc stabbed into the floor, sighed lowly as if exhaling. The woman shared the same sentiment, but for different reasons. She would have to take care of the rookie both as second-in-command and as a combat medic.

"I'll try not to disappoint, Senpai." Yuu expressed his thoughts.

"Sakuya is just fine." The woman said.

Yuu nodded at the permission, then faced the piercing eyes of the hooded young man. "And you are?"

"Soma." He stoically replied. "Not that you need to remember that. I personally welcome you to this hellhole of a workplace." The room was silenced by the declaration. "If you don't want to die, rookie, stay the hell out of my way." Lindow walked up to Soma, and hooked an arm around the other God Eater's neck.

"Ah don't worry about his anti-social quirks." Lindow said to Yuu. "He just doesn't want others to get hurt." Soma's sharp glare shot at the friendly man.

"Amamiya, Tachibana, Shicksal, you three and our new rookie, Yuu Kannagi have been dispatched for an emergency mission." The mentioned God Eaters stood tall and stiff; Tsubaki Amamiya's voice commanded all of their attention. "You are to evacuate the Russian New-Type, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella aboard a C-130 under attack by a horde of larvae-stage Sariels. Their air support and escort have been eliminated, and the target herself is holding the enemy back." The rookie was astounded by the information of one God Eater fighting against a horde.

On the display behind her, a simulation of the mission plan played. "You will rendezvous with the C-130 with one of our own. A helicopter will be far too slow to catch up with the plane. Your plane will enter the combat zone from up above, and line up with the besieged plane's vector." This way, we can scout for the numbers, and assess combat situation before initiating combat regulations." Lindow crossed his arms. His puzzled face gave his sister the sentence not uttered. "Yes, Corporal. You will be engaging in combat regulations. Since that C-130 has the target, it's imperative that the plane must not be destroyed by friendly fire or devoured. If you believe that you cannot achieve that, then evac with only the target in tow."

Yuu raised a hand. "Umm…combat regulations ma'am?"

Tsubaki answered the rookie in the same, commanding tone she always used during business. "Old-type, sword users, otherwise known as Corporal Amamiya and Assault CorporalShicksal are restricted to close-combat on the plane, and they cannot swing their God Arcs on the fuselage they stand on." The younger Amamiya stepped back when the elder sister aimed a glare at him. She composed herself, and continued. "That being said, you and Tachibana will be doing covering fire. No words need to be uttered, but you two will not shoot at the plane itself unless it will be a decoy once the target is extracted upon failure to protect the plane."

Yuu nodded in understanding. He then verbalized it. "Understood, Major."

The woman faced the male, veteran God Eaters, "Amamiya, Shicksal, you two handle the management of supply for this mission." The men walked away to follow the order. Tsubaki returned focus on the gunners. "You two, go to the training room, and get Kannagi into fighting form with his aim and mode-changing. We may need the potential of a New-Type to keep that plane airborne."

"Yes ma'am!" The remaining God Eaters answered before scrambling into action.

* * *

"Ah…you better now?" A bruised Naruto asked while his back was on his bed. The tinkerer failed to reply deliberately due to the idiot's reckless action. She focused more on the laptop she used. The repeated clacks of keyboard keys exploded in the silent room. The God Arcs were stored in their special cases, leaning against the wall opposite of the God Arc engineer. Naruto sat up, and stared at the focused girl. "…So what's the situation on the Far East Branch?"

"Your hunting grounds are less occupied by the Aragami that frequent it." Charlotte answered. "However, that got them thinking a rather bold plan." She grabbed an object on her desk, and chucked it right at the God Eater. The young man easily took it from the air, and then examined it for whatever content it contained. He pulled it by its sides to expand its surface area. A screen instantly lit up. It was a zoomed in look on the country of Japan. Red spots were almost all over the place. Then, as seconds passed, the red diminished in size, then it moved around to regrow only to get reduced once more. The cycle kept repeating until one by one, hotspots significantly lost their original size. "What you saw was a topographical time lapse of Aragami activity from the beginning of your hunts to now."

"Less and less Aragami are going to those places, I can see that much." Naruto admitted. His eyes shifted at the looping animation. This time, he didn't focus on the hotspots. He looked at the stragglers. From North, South, East, and West, he effectively herded Aragami out of the hotspots. In consequence… "Oh man…I've made a ring of Aragami between the Branch and those places!"

Charlotte pushed off the desk on her swivel chair. She stopped at the end of the bed to face him. "And now you see your blunder." Naruto frowned at the display. He thought that this was a catastrophic failure despite his herculean mission. Charlotte looked downcast once she saw the bubbling anger inside her friend. "Granted, I didn't think this would happen either. Goes to show how these things think once you've beaten it into them that those places are a no-go."

"Why isn't the Branch doing anything about this?"

Charlotte leaned back into her chair. "Well for starters, you basically eased their workload. So at the moment, the Units -bar the Defense Squad- are being sent on material scavenging missions." On the screen, a new display was shown to the God Eater. "You can see on the map where Units are currently doing missions." Circles of gold with the Fenrir logo sat smack dab in the middle of each designated hotspot from the cardinal directions, and then some few others like the Infernal Subway, Ice Blue Canyon, and Scarred Barricade. A wrapper circled behind the device Naruto held.

"How many Suckers you got left?"

"Five." The engineer replied as she inserted the sweet into her mouth. "Ye' vant un'?" She asked. A free hand was given, so the girl tossed a Sucker to him. The God Eater caught it. He then handed the pad to Charlotte before leaving the bed. "Ye' oing'?" Her occupied mouth uttered. The God Eater opened a closet full of orange crop jackets along with individual sets of black, sculpting tank tops to go with it. Off to the side, an exact pair of pants that he currently wore hung gathering dust. The fit, muscly young man inserted his Sucker just as he twirled the top onto his torso. Little to no effort was needed in redressing the rest of himself. Though it did require discarding his pants, which earned an airborne adjustable wrench to the back of the head. "Git' u rum!" She squealed. Naruto wasn't there to see it, but Charlotte had a furious blush on her face that bordered on embarrassment or unbridled fury. He waved a hand apologetically. After redressing fully, he pulled his God Arcs from their cases. "Where ye' goin'?"

The atmosphere suddenly became unbearable. Bloodlust of a beast metaphrochoked Charlotte. Naruto glanced over his shoulder, his own set of blue eyes staring at Charlotte's own. Then, in the most vicious voice Charlotte ever heard, Naruto snarled, "I'm going to carve my fangs on their flesh, and pave a bloody road using their corpse!" He stormed out of the room. Charlotte shivered. His violent presence did not disappear despite him already out of the room. That, and she saw something. Logic states that it probably was an illusion, but she thought she saw it.

Blue, placid eyes altered into bestial, burning crimson.

* * *

Two hours later, Lindow and his Unit were airborne and in the rear cargo bay. Crates upon crates of ammo were littered all over the area. The sword users stocked up on ammo for Sakuya and the rookie to use since they would need many bullets to shoot all those things down. For them, all they needed to do was cut down any that get near the wings or fuselage of the plane.

At the moment, they were en route to the projected rendezvous point. They first circled around their target, then followed their last transmission that bore their vectors. As soon as the pilots confirmed their target was ahead of them, it was only a matter of catching up from behind.

Lindow held a group meeting to refresh on the mission parameters and current strategy. "Sakuya, Yuu, you two will be our backup. Clear our backs and the skies." The gunners nodded. "Soma and I will keep the nearby Aragami away from the plane. But…Yuu." The rookie perked at his name being called. "Should we need backup from close range, don't hesitate to come to our aid. We'll need that dual-role at some point in this battle. I can feel it."

Yuu stood up. "I'll do some practice with the rhythm of close combat and long range." He turned away to grab his God Arc. Moments later, the rookie swung his God Arc as naturally as possible with his amateurish swings. They were weak, lacking the necessary force to cut, lacking the resolve to kill. Lindow wasn't worried. The rookie would learn, or he would die. One done with the warmup, he switched to the gun form seamlessly. He practiced reactionary aiming, then reverting to the blade in one, swift motion. The speed of the slashes increased. He almost reached the necessary amount of force to cleave Aragami of this caliber. The swings became more natural, as the rookie found his rhythm. There was a spring in his steps, a synchronized motion in his body. His silver blade gleamed gold in the light supplied by the plane. He stopped. Shield deployed, Yuu simulated what a blunt, but powerful strike might feel. He hopped back as if he did get hit. The boy dashed in and hacked at the imaginary Aragami.

The motions done, Yuu stopped and gasped a little. "Fancy swinging there, rookie." Lindow complimented from his position at the door. "I thought you weren't field tested in close combat?"

Yuu walked to his superior, and explained. "Tou-san says I'm a natural, but I don't believe him. I have yet to meet the danger. I can't get cocky." Lindow nodded in understanding. One can't get arrogant when one hasn't even fought the real threat.

" _Corporal, ready your Unit. We are nearing the target._ " Called out the pilot through the use of the plane's intercom. " _Scans suggest that the horde is around 500 strong; however_ _…_ _the number is decreasing at a steady rate, sir._ " The veterans narrowed their eyes. Their support was gone. How would the Aragamis' numbers decrease? Transfer protocol states the transferee not engage in combat. Oh wait, Tsubaki did say she was holding them back.

Assuming this transferee isn't impulsive at all, this was an impressive run. She had not yet died from this confrontation against a horde this large. Very impressive indeed.

" _Air pressure change is underway. We have gone ahead of the target. Clear the ramp; we are opening it now._ " The God Eaters went to the sides of the plane, where they could get strapped and secure themselves. If not, the possibility of getting spat out of the plane due to pressure change would be highly likely." _Hold on to your butts!_ " Atmosphere filled the cargo bay as soon as its door opened. Like artificial gravity, everything not tied down was pulled to the outside to inevitable free fall death.

Death by Aragami bite is the greater of two evils.

Once the air calmed, the God Eaters released their straps, and rallied at the ramp. Lindow crouched to see the situation closer. Soma looked disinterested, yet eager enough to decimate the horde. Sakuya gasped at the plane utterly surrounded by blue demons bent on taking down the plane to the sea. Yuu was stunned by the threat.

"Rookie." Lindow spoke softly. "What are my three orders?"

"Don't die. If the situation's bad, run. Hide. If I'm lucky, kill them." You heartily answered.

"That's four." Sakuya pointed out.

"Does it really matter, Sakuya?" Lindow asked. "We are going into a life or death situation after all."

"I suppose so…"

"Amamiya to Mission Control."

" _Come in, Corporal._ "

Lindow and Soma leaped out of the plane. They dove headfirst into the threat with one landing strategy in mind: hit the fuselage, and hope to not slide off it. "Unit one, commencing mission. Engaging targets!"

* * *

I am one man,

Facing a flood of enemies.

I hold two blades against the many,

Fury against the bestial instinct,

A God Slayer against the gods who

Refuse to die, to disappear.

I am an Eater, my role

Is to devour; my role

Is to protect humanity

To the last breath I take.

With steel fangs in hand,

I will cleanse the world,

Eradicate the vermin.

That is all I live for;

That is all I will do;

That is all I will be:

A tool to kill,

A cog in the rusty

Machine that is

Humanity's

Own Survival.

The battlefield,

Of which

I set dutifully

Will be covered

By The stains

Of life fluid,

As it should be.

I am Fangs.

I cannot be

Anything else.

A Fang carves.

A Fang bites.

I am the one

Who treads

This Bloody

Road.

Naruto exhaled as he finished his mental mantra. "Charlotte." He called in by headset. "What are the chances they barge into the Branch's wall?" He asked as he stared at the blurry horizon, where the Aragami prowled. Such numbers were frightening for some, but not to him. Massacres to others, were just Tuesdays to him. This one would be just a busier Tuesday than usual.

" _78.92%_ "

"I see." Naruto hummed. His hands, which gripped the God Arcs, tightened in either excitement or rage. "I guess I have to eat really quickly then." A feral grin showed. "I'll carve my God Arcs into their cores for good measure too."

 _"_ _The road you will walk will be_ _…_ _a bloody one, Na-gack-ruto._ _"_

 _"_ _So please_ _…_ _be the Vanguard for the Far East, for your home._ _"_

* * *

 _ **And that**_ _ **'**_ _ **s it for now. I would have made it longer, but I wanted this to be more of character building for our protag. No not Yuu, but there will be some in the next one.**_

 _ **So review, follow, favorite, I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	5. Retaliation

_**It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s been a while for this one.**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 5: Retaliation

Lindow and Soma leaped out of the plane. They dove headfirst into the threat with one landing strategy in mind: hit the fuselage, and hope to not slide off it. "Unit one, commencing mission. Engaging targets!"

" _Action acknowledged. Stay cautious during descent, Corporal._ " Hibari suggested through the comms.

Lindow smirked. "Everyone's going back alive, dear operator!" He swung at an Aragami that came too close to him. He cleaved it cleanly in half. Soma used his shield to protect himself from the splatter caused by Lindow's clean cut.

"Could you tone down your optimistic self for the whole mission, Lindow?" Soma said to his Unit leader.

Lindow used his empty hand, and set it to his left ear. "What?! Whazzat? I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome this airdrop is!" The leader smirked as he played with the taciturn Unit member. He could see the hooded God Eater's face contort into a scowl.

"Your easygoing manner knows no bounds…" Soma muttered.

* * *

Up at the drop plane, Yuu sweat dropped at the exchange. ' _This is how-_ '

"He's a professional, rookie." Sakuya said. Yuu gawked at the woman's mind reading capabilities. "Your face said it all. I admit there _are_ times when I question his true age, but nonetheless he's a professional." Yuu composed himself after hearing Sakuya's opinion on their Unit leader. "Now…shall we back them up?"

Yuu took sniping position, and aimed. "I'll be in your care, Sakuya."

"As long as you pull your weight, rookie." Sakura shot back jokingly. She aimed her gun at the horde. "Weapons free, rookie. Light them up." Both gunners pulled the trigger, and sent trails of energy at the monstrosities in the skies. Several flashes of light exploded, and littered the skies with tiny bits of Aragami flesh and clouds of blood.

* * *

Wind swept past the descending pair of God Eaters as they neared the Russian transport plane. The horde of larvae-stage Sariels swarmed the surrounding area. Both Lindow and Soma barely saw the fuselage of the plane. Tiny explosions in the horde were better seen than the actual plane. To clean up the mess, Soma sped up his descent while he charged his blade. Oracle energy coated the blade like a eruption of tainted fire. He swung his God Arc, and cleaved a path for both Lindow and himself. Those idiotic enough to fly into his swing were eradicated on the spot.

Seconds later, they landed on the fuselage of the plane. Soma acted as the Vanguard, the one who would intercept initial approaches from the Aragami. Lindow would search for Alisa, and assist her. Both heard the sounds of dying Aragami behind them. They turned around, and saw Alisa mowed down a line of Sariels that attempted to blitz her. Somehow, the spray of blood did not blemish her with their blood. She rolled backwards to dodge a straightforward charge from another Sariel. While she did that, she transformed her God Arc into gun mode. Seven rounds shot out within a second. The unfortunate Aragami became cheese to Alisa's weapon.

"Not bad… wouldn't you say so, Soma?" Lindow asked his obstinate subordinate. The leader looked behind him, and saw Soma winded up for a swing. Instantly he ducked.

Soma spun in place, and took out a sizable chunk out of the horde's numbers with one mighty swing. In place of the Aragami was a twister of blood and tissue. The fluids and chunks of flesh fell like rain, but were swept away by the winds. Soma placed his God Arc on his shoulder, and decided to act a little cheeky. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I couldn't hear you over the sound of dying Aragami." To add emphasis on the 'dying' part, chunks of Aragami flesh fell to the whims of the wind. Plus the dying wails of the Sariels were pretty high-pitched and drowned out much of the noise.

Lindow stood up, and swung at his left. Another monster felled by the blade. "And the so-called Reaper cracks a joke." Like Soma, Lindow placed his God Arc on his shoulder. "I'm gonna back up the New-Type. You do whatever you want. Just don't die, and watch my back sometimes."

"They're your own orders. Make sure you follow them yourself." The hooded God Eater turned around, and faced his would-be victims. "Now go help out the New-Type."

Lindow smirked. "Roger that, Unit leader." He joked as he went to the nose of the plane to help out the Russian New-Type. Aragami were starting to swarm faster than before. They've identified Alisa as either the weak link, or the greatest threat. Either way, it wasn't a great position to be in. Alisa needed support; eventually, she would be overwhelmed by the numbers. The Unit leader got a running start, then jumped. He slashed in mid-air, and successfully cut one, two, three, four and five.

Alisa hadn't noticed the two God Eaters that landed on the fuselage, so when she saw Lindow above her, she had to hold in her surprise in order to focus on the battle. She did not reject the help. She lost a bit of consumables against the swarm. She only had one flashbang left, and a few other restore pills. Her ammo? Don't mention that one.

"Hello, Private!" Lindow greeted as he blocked an Aragami's charge with his shield. "Corporal Amamiya of the Far East! Pleasure!" He introduced himself in a rush. He needed to perform a counterattack. He pushed the Aragami off his shield. Three more came to its aid. He dashed forward, then spun. Using one hand, he slashed at the four Aragami cleanly. "Here to aid in protecting the Russian transport plane." He hastily explained. Alisa wanted to get a word in regarding where he came from, but was beaten to the punch. "I've got gunners up ahead on another plane cleaning up what us Old-Types can't reach."

The Russian nodded. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a teal blur coming for the newcomer. "Duck!" Alisa said aimed her gun at the leader. Several shots rang out of her minigun. The bullets whizzed above Lindow's head as it headed for the sneaky Aragami. "Private Amiella. I apologize for the inconvenience." The God Eater in red and black said to the First Unit leader.

"Peoples' lives are on the line." Lindow told to the New-Type. The laid-back persona he donned was chucked out the window. The atmosphere around him tensed. "I'm a God Eater, and it's my duty to see that Humanity has a chance to live. You calling this an inconvenience strikes me as odd.." He swung behind him. Blood splattered his back. His body followed the movement of his swing. His God Arc twirled in his hand. The chainsaw blade severed another Aragami above him. Still not done with his assault, he turned around, and used the momentum to fuel his upwards slash.

Blood did not spilt vertically; it exploded circularly. The Aragami dodged Lindow's strike, and was instead shot by Alisa.

Alisa lowered her gun barrel. "I'm well aware of a God Eater's purpose, Corporal." She said to the Unit leader sternly. If she was about to be belittled by a veteran, she may as well be arrogant about her status as a New-Type. In the end, she would have to work with him in the near future, and she would like to be seen as anything else except incompetent or words similar to that. "It's the reason why I'm fighting on top of this plane at all. Four good pilots were lost on the way, and I'm here to finish the job."

Lindow took a puff of his cigarette that he lit earlier before he dropped onto the plane. "Glad to hear you aren't being pushed to do this." He said to the New-Type. The man heard chatter from his earpiece. "Hm? Soma, what's wrong?"

" _Evolution._ "

"Ah." Lindow did not sound surprised. It was a given that one of the bastards would evolve. A battle like this resulted in tons of battle experience for the Aragami. Monsters they may be, but they are creatures that learn. It's the reason why some can fly, swim, or even have metal armor on them; they adapt to whatever kind of form they need to take. A Sariel larvae in the process of evolution meant one thing: the horde needed coordination. The best plan of action? "Sakuya?"

" _Can_ _'_ _t get a clear shot._ " The female gunner explained as she shot multiple times. " _The Rookie is doing his best to clear a path as well._ "

Lindow turned to Alisa. "How many flashbangs?"

Alisa pointed to her right thigh, where a pouch held the specific item. "One."

Lindow revealed the inside of his coat. One cylindrical object shone under the sunset rays. "One as well."

The young woman looked down on her God Arc. "I have fifty rounds left." Alisa added on. Her eyes faced the Unit leader. "If you want to me to help clear the skies, I'm more than willing to part with my consumables." Up above, an immeasurable number of the blue demons circled them like vultures ready for the kill. A perfect position to die.

"Did you hear that, Sakuya, Rookie?"

" _I don_ _'_ _t mind being called_ _'_ _Rookie,_ _'_ _but would it kill you to call me by my name at least once, Lindow?_ " Yuu begged from the other side of the call.

The man ignored the greenhorn's plea. "I repeat, did you hear that?"

" _Yes, sir, Big Boss sir!_ " Sakuya joked.

" _Coordinating strike upon your signal, sir_ _…_ " The rookie New-Type muttered over the comms.

"That's what I like to hear!" Lindow grinned from ear to ear. "On your go, Private." Alisa pulled out one of the flashbangs she had, and waited for an explosion. When the sky lit up soon after, she aimed her gun upwards. From the other plane, Yuu and Sakuya aimed at the dazed Aragami. "Fire!"

* * *

The sounds of gunfire did not pierce the roar of the two plane's engines. Alisa's gun fired round after round into the horde, and successfully mowed down their numbers significantly. Yuu and Sakuya shot at stragglers who attempted to get out of the firing range. Another flash of light came.

"Rookie!" Sakuya instantly handed Yuu two bullets. "Custom. Aim at the most crowded place in that swarm!" She ordered. Yuu slammed the revolving chamber open, and ejected two slots for the custom bullets to go to. "That has enough energy for two shots each! Use it wisely." She said.

Two bullets, four shots. 'Bullets' in a sense, ran on a set number oracle cells filled with energy. If one ran out of the energy stored inside the bullet, it counted as empty. A standard laser bullet, meant for sniping, netted fifty shots per bullet. With six slots, one could potentially have 300 shots from a combined number of six bullets. Custom bullets like the one Sakuya gave to Yuu used up more energy in the bullet. So whatever Sakuya cooked up in the bullet creation lab, it had to be useful for the situation if it used half of a bullet's energy.

* * *

" _Firing the thunderclap!_ " Sakuya announced. Yuu pulled the trigger soon after. A purple laser streaked across the sky, and struck one.

Lindow looked up. "Huh?" He uttered. The Aragami Sakuya struck violently exploded, but what was left of it was a sphere of purple. "Oh that's bad…" He said lowly. "Private." He called out to the Russian New-Type. "It's best if you went ahead and used your shield now. My subordinate just called down the lightning. Literally." Lindow deployed his shield, while Alisa reverted to blade form to engage her shield. The sphere exploded into lightning that circled the area where the sphere once existed. Surrounding Aragami were pierced by lightning, and those hit by the very same lightning, exploded in a similar chain reaction. Like a net of electricity, the twister of Aragami was almost gutted down. Stray bolts arced down onto the plane, but did little if any to harm the Russian transport plane the rest of the God Eaters were on.

Soma heard the sound of thunder strike countless times in a single breath. He was no stranger to Sakuya's custom bullet. It saved the Branch at times most dire; however, it was far too destructive. That bullet was a Raijin's thunderbolt in her hands. He was surprised the plane he stood on hadn't lost any altitude from that attack. " _Hey, Sakuya!_ " Soma called out. " _Did you remake that blasted bullet?!_ " That was another thing that annoyed him. The custom bullet by sound alone sounded stronger than before. He took a quick glance, and saw a cloud of blood and Aragami flesh.

" _And if I did?_ " Sakuya played coy.

Yuu sat there, still shooting at the chaotic cluster of Aragami. ' _Eh~ So that_ _'_ _s what the bullet can do. Some responsibility to aim carefully then. Still_ _…_ ' He took a cautionary glance to his senior. ' _She had way too much time building this bullet._ '

Soma replied with that same grouchy tone. " _You_ _'_ _re more deceitful than you let on, Sub-leader._ " The sounds of parted flesh reached the comms. They were professionals indeed if they could have small talk over something as serious as an air battle against an Aragami swarm.

Sakuya switched to her regular bullets, and shot at the lucky others who survived her ungodly bullet. " _Focus on your side of the plane, Soma. I see stragglers about to bite the tail off. You aren_ _'_ _t slacking off, are you?_ "

" _I_ _'_ _m not._ " Soma replied as his grunts could be heard from the communication link. Aragami pestered him with their ceaseless charges and instinctual actions that lead to their death. But that was the best part about the larvae stage; they didn't think. They only ate. And because they didn't have the powers of a matured Sariel, they could only tackle and bite. It's also the reason why he and Lindow could be so useful in this mission at all. They could only get close to do damage just like him. " _That_ _'_ _s my flaw as an Old-Type blade user after all._ " No lasers or walls of energy were there to add difficulty. A Sariel, fully matured, would blast this plane out of the sky, and happily eat the remains. The small fries could only hope to chomp on the damn thing until it fell. " _If you_ _'_ _re worried about the stragglers, then don_ _'_ _t shoot the damn evolved one so the chain of command can call out the others and get even more unified!_ "

" _That sounds like a plan._ " Yuu said. " _Let them gather, and we can use Sakuya_ _'_ _s bullets to wipe them out in one go!_ "

"Eh? B-But that would be no fun." Lindow whined.

" _You would waste resources on a longer battle when there_ _'_ _s an easier way?_ " Soma questioned with a demanding tone. " _I thought you wanted us to stay alive?!_ "

"I do."

Alisa used her blade, and cut at those who neared her and Lindow. "It's your priorities that he's worried about!" The Russian chastised. Lindow ducked underneath her backswing. "Practicality is something to cherish right now because we don't have the luxury for fun with lives on the line!"

"I get it." Lindow grumbled. "Fine, we'll follow that plan. Let them call to each other."

A screech rang out. The countless remaining Aragami collected far behind the Russian transport plane. The evolved one grew something close to a torso, and on top of it was that one giant eyeball decorated with those hair-like tentacles that waved behind it like some crown. Like moths to a flame, the lesser ones crowded around it. They were close to each other like a pile of maggots crawling around each other. Together, the size equaled to that of a small mountain.

"Well that's an ugly sight. All those creepy crawlies in one spot rattles me a little." Lindow commented. "But…better now they die." He turned to his gunners. "Shoot everything you've got!"

" _Roger!_ " Both Yuu and Sakuya made sure their bullets were her custom ones. Sakuya shot first; the purple flash of light struck the cluster, and eviscerated a chunk. Yuu took his chance to shoot. They would fire at intervals to ensure maximum effect of the bullets. His bullet struck deeper into the cluster of Aragami, and visibly diminished the size into half of what it used to be. Sakuya shot her final bullet. The laser shot at the cluster once more, but instead of the usual…

A bright flash of light engulfed the Aragami swarm. "You're holding back on us, Sakuya." Lindow said. The resulting explosion silenced all. When the air calmed. The man laughed. "You've wasted too much time in the lab. You're absolutely broken with that bullet."

"There's still some of them." Alisa told the others. She readied her God Arc for another wave. Lindow stopped her. She turned to face him. His eyes told her to go inside. She didn't like it. "I'm fighting, Corporal."

"You've fought for how many hours now?" He asked rhetorically. Alisa was silenced. "Rest up." He ordered to her. "You New-Types are rare and young. We need you guys on this unending battle for survival. I can't have you dying on us." Sakuya's shots whizzed above them as she finished off some of the Aragami. "We Old-Types can handle this. Oh, and a plus one will do."

"A plus one?" Alisa repeated with a confused look on her face.

Lindow held a knowing smirk on his face. His eyes motioned to the other plane. "Rookie! Come down." Lindow ordered. "Time to see you in close combat, so you better not miss your mark."

" _I thought you would need me if you_ _'_ _re in dire straits._ " Yuu spoke. " _But I won_ _'_ _t complain. I_ _'_ _d like to see how I fare in close combat myself. I_ _'_ _ll go._ "

Yuu switched his God Arc from gun form to blade. "I'll be going, Sakuya. Have fun shooting." The New-Type jumped off the plane, tucked his arms and legs together, and angled his descent towards the Russian transport plane. With the Aragami being far back, Yuu faced no resistance. He could appreciate the feeling of wind that brushed past his face, and how unique the situation he found himself in. Yuu neared the plane. He spread out his limbs to create drag, and slow his fall. His heels made contact with the fuselage. The surface was unnatural; he slipped down to his knees. He continued moving forward, and did not stop until he was in front of Lindow and Alisa.

"I give you a seven and a half." Lindow remarked with a thumbs up. "Sloppy land, but points for seamless recovery."

"…" Yuu frowned. Lindow could be cool, but his constant easygoing persona harmed Yuu's opinion of the profession badass Lindow is. The male New-Type focused on the Russian. "Yuu Kannagi." He introduced himself with a bow.

Alisa found herself inspecting the 'plus one.' He didn't seem that special. Not imposing at all. The male newcomer was blond, but not the same shade as Naruto's. Somewhat professional, but did not give off the same presence as Naruto. ' _It must be the reason why he was stuck on the plane. Since he_ _'_ _s a rookie, he was focused on defense for their gunners._ ' Alisa bowed in return. "Alisa Illinichina Amiella."

"I'll take over for you." Yuu said to his fellow New-Type. "Help out the one inside the plane who may have suffered injuries." He feigned overconfidence by slamming a fist on his chest. "We can handle what's left of these guys, right?" He turned to Lindow for some support. Surely someone from higher up the chain of command could convince her to stop.

"We can handle it." Lindow reassured the Russian New-Type. "Go and tend to your people on board." The leader patted Yuu's back. "The rookie here will be good enough for these small fry. Don't fret your pretty little head over this."

Alisa felt like she was being belittled. If there was something she hated during her short but continuing career as a God Eater, it was being treated as fragile and as a damsel in distress. Her eyes narrowed. A memory tingled in her brain.

 _"_ _Fille! Courez! Je ne veux pas voir une autre mort!_ _"_

 _Alisa had studied multiple languages for seamless communication with God Eaters from other branches. The European branch was stationed at what was once the gleaming city of Paris. As such, most deferred to French for their language of communication. Two questions popped into her head: Why is a European God Eater in Russia, and who did he think she was?! She was_ not _going to die here!_

 _"_ _Hey!_ _"_ _An injured Alisa shouted back._ _"_ _Don_ _'_ _t treat me like some fragile glass!_ _"_ _In her rage, she forgot to use French to speak to the blond savior. The reflective stinger of a Borg Camlann was parried to the left._ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m not going die that easily, so don_ _'_ _t count me out!_ _"_

 _"_ _Huh?_ _"_ _He turned around. She saw his red eyes, his feral appearance, and his unique equipment._ _"_ _Qu_ _'_ _est-ce que tu dis? Fran_ _ç_ _ais, parlez-vous qu_ _'_ _il?! Courez!_ _"_

 _'_ What did you say? French, do you speak it?! Run! _'_ _Alisa fumed at her mind_ _'_ _s translation._

Her frustration boiled into reality, and so she let it out full force. "Like hell am I gonna be treated like a disposable unit or some dainty femme fatale that can't handle the battle!" She quickly faced the remaining horde just behind the plane. "I can fight, and I will fight until I my last breath!"

Lindow shrugged his shoulders. He did not want to face the scorn of a woman. He'd only do that if he was drunk. And since he was still in the air with not a single can of booze on him, that wouldn't happen. "As they say, the more the merrier. I'll be counting on you, New-Type."

"Roger!" Both Alisa and Yuu replied.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the rookie is a New-Type like you." Lindow said casually like it was known fact. "Take care of your junior please."

All the while, Yuu chuckled hollowly. He had a feeling he would die today, and it wouldn't be against these Aragami. ' _It seems like I won_ _'_ _t get any answers from you, Nii-san. Though I guess meeting Oba-chan and Oji-san isn_ _'_ _t so bad_ _…_ '

Alisa's temper rose through the roof. She needed something to take her rage out on. The others wouldn't be so compliant, so the next best thing was… "I've had it! I'll kill those Aragami myself!" She willed her God Arc to bare its fangs. Like a shark out of the sea, it lunged out at the Sariel larvae. "Eat, Red Death!"

* * *

In an hour, the planes reached their destination, but had yet to land. Alisa, Yuu, Lindow, and Soma stayed at the Russian C-130. It took effort to return to Sakuya's plane, so the opted on staying where they were. At the moment, Alisa faced Yuu, who sat across from her. "Let's introduce ourselves properly. I'm Alisa Illinichina Amiella, Russia's New-Type who's transferring to the Far East branch to air in the construction of Aegis. Who might you be?" Her reigned in anger could still be felt by the other New-Type.

Yuu didn't understand women no matter how much he tried. This girl was no exception. He knew that she was angry, so he decided not to piss her off even more. She may get just as mad as before. He did not want that wrath on him. Nothing could describe that efficient movement. Calculated and deadly were far too cliché to describe it. "Yuu Kannagi, Far East branch New-Type. Enlisted several days ago."

"Days ago?!"

"When you've been stuck in a facility for training and such, I'm pretty sure that several days _must_ have gone." Yuu explained. "I apologize for not saying anything, but in my defense, it was Lindow's job to inform you of his Unit, which I am currently a part of."

Alisa relented. She leaned her back on the wall behind her. "…It's fine. I just...don't like being looked down upon." She admitted reluctantly. "I'm a God Eater, I should get some respect for that."

"You're better than me." Yuu complimented. "You've had at least months of experience with your God Arc. Me? Just recently acquainted." He smiled as he lifted his God Arc to point its blade tip at Alisa. "But that won't stop me. I'll catch up; just you wait. For now, I'll look up to you. But soon, we'll see eye-to-eye. It's a promise."

Alisa crossed her arms. "Hm…you remind me of someone."

Yuu raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Headstrong, selfless, and quite…irritating at times." Alisa described vividly. "Quite beastly and uncontrollable as well when in battle, but his heart is in the right place." She smiled as she recollected that blond she befriended a year ago.

"Who might you be talking about-" Static rang in Yuu's ear.

" _Kannagi._ " Tsubaki Amamiya called. The young man wondered why a commanding officer wanted to speak with him. " _Report to the brig as soon as you land._ "

Yuu didn't understand why. " _If I may ask, wh-_ " He wasn't given a chance to politely ask.

He wasn't prepared for what to expect. His mind went blank as soon as his mind processed Tsubaki's words. It was an instant effect too. His eyes were glazed; his body was a statue. He looked dead like stone. " _Did you hear me, rookie? The Rogue would like to have a word with you from his cell,_ Yuuchi."

* * *

From the window, Lindow and Soma watched the black pillars of smoke cloud the residential area from the East and West. Both veteran God Eaters scowled at the sight. Lindow himself vocalized the situation. "Troublesome… They're evolving again. Damn wall can't keep up. But…"

"You expected a bigger amount of destruction." Soma supplied for his leader. "I can't say I thought differently." Soma watched the scene outside the window. "Something…someone hampered the Aragami."

"Hey, hey…" Lindow started speaking. "Don't look down on our comrades, Soma. It's obvious the main factor got help from us. Though you have to wonder who slowed them down."

"Hn…" Soma had a feeling he knew who it was, but did not say anything. Answers would be given in due time. He just needed to be patient.

 _ **Happy day before New Year**_ _ **'**_ _ **s Eve! I know this is/n**_ _ **'**_ _ **t what some of you guys wanted to see updated. Here it is anyway. In the end, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve cut out some parts, but some things are better left to the imagination for better effect (bs for laziness).**_

 _ **Naruto is in jail, but what happened to the Aragami he faced? What of the Far East branch?**_

 _ **So review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure, signing off.**_


End file.
